


<底特律：變人><漢康><龍x騎手>龍吻

by sallysforza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysforza/pseuds/sallysforza
Summary: 來自皇冬的人獸梗。龍x騎手。注意，是人獸，人獸！漢克就只是頭不會講人話也不會變成人的龍！
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

康納有個秘密，只屬於自己、不能分享給任何人的秘密。

那年他剛考入軍校，與其他憧憬成為傑出騎手的新生們一樣，康納立志於未來能以前十名優異成績畢業。

前十名的畢業生除了能被列入校史以外，對騎手而言最重要的是能夠按排名順序自由選擇想要的騎獸，其中最稀有、最被看中的自然屬有翼龍種。

有翼龍是非常高階的騎獸，雖然高傲卻擁有與人類相當的智慧以及極高的戰力，許多受勳的榮譽騎士選擇的騎獸都是有翼龍種。

但翼龍種本身相當的稀少，每年可以供給新兵的數量不定，即使是前十優秀的畢業生也不一定都能擁有一頭作為騎獸。

擁有一頭有翼龍是康納的夢想，在他幼年時看到騎手騎著銀龍劃過天際，剎那他被翼龍優美的姿態深深吸引，印入眼簾的美麗與震撼成為深刻的記憶，即使長大成人，康納仍深深為有翼龍著迷。

剛入學的新生們無不垂涎與那些美麗的有翼龍們，於是在一個空堂裡決定偷偷去龍舍想看看那些未來他們可能擁有的搭檔。

學生若無導師帶領下任意靠近龍舍是嚴重違反校規，但康納禁不住誘惑，也放下校規一同跟著去偷看。

當他們到龍舍時確實有看到有翼龍們，可是來的不是時候，此時龍群正好處於發情期，雄龍壓著雌龍低吼著交尾，獸類發情時特別濃烈的氣味在遠遠的樹叢都能嗅到。

新生們尷尬的面面相覷，鑑於發情期的龍攻擊性也會跟著暴漲，便在還沒刺激到龍群前一溜煙的跑回教室，討論著他們去的不是時候。

康納默默的沒有說話，腦袋裡全是方才龍交媾的畫面以及發情的氣味，他感到有些浮躁，於是隨口以回宿舍為由離開沒能接觸到龍而遺憾的同學們。

走出教室的康納並沒有回去宿舍，他又跑回龍舍附近的樹叢，偷偷窺視仍在交配的雄龍與雌龍。

樹林裡仍是雄龍發情的濃烈氣味，迴盪著雌龍的呻吟，康納的心跳與呼吸逐漸加快，忍不住夾緊雙腿難耐的磨蹭。

他感到興奮，甚至幻想著此刻在雄龍下雌伏承歡的就是他。

那天他站在樹林裡看了很久。

即使歷史上有許多獸交的案例，對人類以外的生物產生情慾仍然是不符社會的主流道德。

康納如那些與公犬做愛的女性以及與母海豚性交的男性一樣保守著自己性慾的秘密，在軍校受訓期間做個生性淡泊的優等生，等待畢業的那天得到屬於自己的龍。

康納無法與愛侶是大型犬或者海豚的人類一樣能偷偷於背地享受獸交，龍因為過於稀少而被嚴格管理著，他既碰不到就連靠近都無法，更何況龍擁有與人類相當的智慧，就算是發情期也不會因本能而不受控到去操一個非同族的人類。

唯有練習馭龍的飛行課程中康納才能接觸到美麗的龍們，但他緊緊的將慾望鎖在心中，就怕不小心洩漏哪怕一點點的邪念引起龍對他的疑心進而警戒、厭惡他，只能像正常人一樣觸摸安撫這些高傲而優美的有翼龍。

飛行課後的沐浴總會耗用康納許多的時間，剛撫摸過龍鱗的觸感、以及比人類高熱的體溫殘留在手心上，獸類特殊的麝香還縈繞在鼻尖，他總是會忍不住撫摸自己，撫慰他勃起的性器、用手指滿足渴望被填滿的後穴。

有翼龍的體型與馬相當，那勃起後巨大的陰莖絕對能夠塞滿他貪婪的後穴，並且深深頂入他、用精液射滿他的肚子。

「哼……嗯……！」

其他隔間正迴盪著同學高聲閒聊剛才課程的興奮，唯獨康納沉默的咬緊牙關迎來自瀆的高潮，黏膩的鼻音被不斷的交談聲完全掩蓋。

只有這時候康納才能獲得點心理上的滿足，他垂眼看著射出的精液被水沖刷乾淨，就如同他的慾望只能深深埋於三尺之下。

這樣的日子不曾被打破過，直到內亂爆發。為了戰爭軍隊調度了國內所有的有翼龍優先投入軍用，其中包括軍校供學生練習、挑選的龍們。

沒有了龍飛行課被無限期的暫停，康納只能從校舍望著空蕩蕩的龍舍，想念那些美麗的龍群。

康納成功守好自己的秘密迎來畢業，不僅以第一名成績畢業、還是校史以來最優秀的學生，軍隊非常看好他的前途，特地將他從軍校接到帝都，在軍營裡挑選最中意的騎獸。

「現在還有龍嗎？」

當被問起需要哪種騎獸時，康納毫不猶豫地要龍。

這讓負責引導的飼育員有些困擾的抓抓頭，眼前的騎手畢業生擁有極好的資質，足夠的冷靜與沉穩讓他儼然已有軍官的風範，不能配予龍作為騎獸確實非常的可惜。

但為了戰爭除育種以外所有的龍都被派去戰場了，只剩……

「是還有一頭公龍，只是年紀有點大了、脾氣也兇，而且……截至目前牠換了三次騎手，三次騎手的屍體都是牠背回來的，有傳言牠是條邪惡、受詛咒的龍，會刻意將騎手送進危險裡。」

飼育員不怎麼推薦的說道，只希望這個優等生可以打消要龍做騎獸的打算，他可不想看那條龍背著第四次屍體返回軍營。

「也就是有，能帶我去看看嗎？」

見康納一點也不畏懼的模樣，飼育員大嘆一口氣，帶他往龍舍的方向走去。

寬廣的龍舍裡安靜得可怕，當飼育員推開大門時康納一眼就能看到那條傳說被詛咒的龍。

印入眼中的龍比康納看過的還要大些，通體銀白的龍鱗、寬闊巨大的翅膀安穩地收攏在龍背上，頭上三對巨大的龍角昭示著沉澱的歲月，一雙如海般深邃的藍色龍眼正陰鬱的盯著他看。

與軍校裡較為瘦小的有翼龍不同，這頭雄龍強壯而優美，散發著雄性特有的張力，對康納而言這是種致命的性吸引力，他近乎為這頭龍深深著迷，忍不住緩緩走向牠想要伸手觸摸。

康納才跨出一步，雄龍便憤怒的發出怒吼，龍舍裡的魔力值急速上升，彷彿隨時就能朝眼前的人類噴出灼熱的龍息。

飼育員見狀連忙啟動設於牆面的吸魔水晶，抓起龍叉壓制住粗長的龍頸強硬的令這頭雄龍低頭匍匐於地面，無法攻擊的雄龍更加暴怒的吼叫，翅膀與尾巴抗拒的不停甩動妄圖攻擊眼前的人類。

「請後退，騎手大人！」

飼育員抄起龍叉棍身精準的擊中雄龍脖頸的逆鱗處，暴怒的龍才吃痛的哀號趴伏在地上。

「這頭龍真的太不受控制，騎手大人，我看你還是放棄……」

轉頭想要繼續勸康納，沒想到卻見他將吸魔水晶關閉，飼育員慌張的差點要放下龍叉過去制止。

「就是牠了。」

「什麼？」

「請放心，我有能力自保。」

康納接過飼育員手裡的龍叉，鬆開對這頭雄龍的牽制。

雄龍還因為逆鱗被重擊而疼痛得無法動彈，只能緩緩抬起脖子憤怒的瞪著不知天高地厚的人類靠近牠，凝聚起魔力試圖噴出龍息把這個龍舍燒盡。

那雙因為怒氣以及魔力而沸騰的藍眼令康納無法自拔的迷戀，他很想去觸摸這頭高傲的龍，但現在牠可不是撫摸就能安撫的狀態。

只有龍從戰場單獨生還是非常罕見的狀況，因為通常龍跟騎手會一起陣亡。龍雖然高傲卻相當忠誠，騎手雖然能夠選擇龍作為騎獸，但只有龍認同了騎手才算是真正的擁有牠，而這頭雄龍已經見過三次騎手的死亡，想必會認定是因為自己認同才害死他們。

康納得證明，他跟那三任騎手不同，他足夠的強大。

他閉上眼深深吸了一口氣，再次睜開眼時溫潤的褐色雙眼燃燒成琥珀的金棕色，暴漲的魔力毫不猶豫地去挑戰雄龍的魔壓。

「主神在上……」

空間裡對峙的龐大魔力讓飼育員腿軟的跌坐在地，龍擁有比人類更優秀的魔導性，馴服一頭龍幾乎不可能靠魔力來壓制，這個騎手外表看似沉著冷靜的沒想到居然衝動選擇跟一頭龍拚魔壓！

甚至拚得不相上下！主神的褲子、主神的絲襪、主神的什麼都好！！！飼育員連忙去重新啟動吸魔水晶，他們再拚下去是真的要把龍舍燒了！

水晶的啟動確實吸收了不少魔力，可撐不過五分鐘，水晶居然負荷不了的裂開，數道清脆的破碎聲接連響起，打斷龍與騎手之間的魔壓較勁。

瞬間雄龍收起魔壓，四足撐伏起身認真地打量眼前的人類，可康納就不怎麼好了，他踉蹌幾步撐著膝蓋喘息，幾滴鮮血滴落在地面上。

康納抹去滲出的鼻血，鮮紅色染在純白的手套上非常刺眼，飼育員連忙上前關心他的身體狀況，沒想到康納只是把鼻血抹去後，便平穩氣息伸手去觸摸雄龍。

即使看起來很不願意，至少龍不再有攻擊的打算，然而只給康納摸到一片龍鱗後雄龍就轉頭趴臥回去靜靜休息。

真是奇蹟……飼育員與其他軍官都認定這頭龍不會再被誰馴服，只能等著被送去神所進行安寧死亡。

「牠叫什麼名字？」

「漢克，牠叫做漢克。」

※

與一頭龍比拚魔壓的事情很快在軍隊中流傳開來，但康納收斂起魔力後沉穩的模樣讓大家難以相信他擁有與龍相當的魔壓，只當作是飼育員天花亂墜傳開的謠言。

康納花了很長的時間與漢克建立信任，甚至包辦了飼育員的工作，幾乎是整日死纏爛打的待在漢克身邊。

本來漢克是堅決不聽從康納的命令，就連康納要嘗試放上鞍跨坐上去時都強烈的抵抗，但人類有著牠預料之外的耐心，足足堅持了三個月，有時候都要懷疑這個人類是不是乾脆要跟牠一起住在龍舍了。

最後似乎是受不了康納的毅力，漢克被不怕死又臉皮厚的人類打敗，漸漸妥協的聽從一些指令，也會載著康納飛兩圈。

康納清楚的感受到與漢克之間的信任逐漸加深，原本對龍的異樣情慾因為與漢克相處而昇華為一種更為純粹的情感，當康納發現到時才驚覺自己已經不再幻想他與其他的龍交尾，他的思緒開始守貞，所有的性幻想都被漢克銀白色的身軀以及藍色的龍眼填滿。

康納發現他深深愛上了漢克。

這個認知對康納來說一點都不意外，或許早在初見時，他就對這頭銀色憂傷的龍一見鍾情了。

迫於內亂戰爭越發緊繃，康納才剛能騎上漢克的龍背上飛行沒多久，軍隊就將他與其他同樣剛畢業沒多久的騎手們派去支援。

在出發前三日正逢帝都的安息日，中央廣場會搭建起圓形的祈禱室，人們可以端著燭台進入祈禱室內追思亡者，並把燭台留在裡頭作為為亡者留下的思念，光從透光布料搭建的圓頂透出得越亮，就代表思念越能傳達給亡者。

近年來因為內亂戰爭許多軍人戰死在戰場上，一季舉辦一次的安息日逐漸轉型成悼念那些陣亡的士兵，留守帝都的禁衛兵會帶領軍校或者新兵依同追思那些再也回不來的前輩們。

即使是上戰場的前三天，康納仍舊被傳喚參與安息日，對他而言這只是形式上的走過場，康納認為將時間用在陪伴漢克上還更有意義。

「康納騎手，隊長已經在廣場集合大家了。」

「我知道了。」

康納將手裡的戰場地圖嚴密的折起夾入隨身的筆記本裡，轉頭與漢克道過晚安，便隨同僚一起離開。

然而康納才跨出一步，身後的龍發出聲低吼，一種莫名的哀傷劃過康納的心尖，立刻回頭看看漢克。

銀白色的龍此時正不停地扯動束縛他的頸鍊，低沉的龍吼一聲又一聲地滾過讓同僚緊張的握住自己的配劍，深怕這頭傳說中害死騎手的惡龍會掙脫鎖鍊衝過來攻擊他們。

「漢克？」

心繫於龍的康納立刻回頭去安撫牠的情緒，康納有些緊張，他與漢克已經建立了默契，漢克劃清的界線康納絕對不會去冒犯，但現在那些漢克允許他的觸摸都沒有令牠好轉。

漢克不停拉扯著鎖鍊，牠直直望向能看見中央廣場的方向，特製金屬勒在龍頸上刮得鱗片裂出細碎的碎片。

「加爾拉。斬斷。」

某種推測在康納心中成形，他不顧軍紀擅自破壞了龍鎖，在漢克展開翅膀飛離前躍上龍背，巨風颳起時他們猶如銀白色的流星衝出龍舍。

「幫我向隊長請假。」

留在原地的同僚完全無法出手阻止，當氣流回歸平靜時龍舍裡已經空蕩一片，只剩下康納的一句交代還清晰地聽在耳裡。

剛才跳上龍背時完全沒有任何預先準備，漢克身上不僅沒有鞍、連韁繩都沒有，康納緊緊抓著龍角才挺過漢克直衝而上的快速飛行，上升到雲層的高度後漢克便緩了下來，回過頭像是不意外康納沒有被牠甩出去。

「我沒這麼容易放手，漢克。」康納鬆開那對巨大多岔的龍角，拍拍漢克的龍頸後說。「去吧，我會陪著你去你想去的地方。」

康納不確定他說的話漢克有沒有聽到，但飛行的速度不再像剛才疾速，沒有鞍與韁繩之下康納不希望弄痛漢克，便改抱著粗壯的龍頸以防自己掉下去。

指尖摸到被頸鍊磨出的傷痕，康納念著恢復咒語將魔力凝聚在手指上，小心翼翼的輕撫著。

他們在一處無人的山丘降落，從這裡往下俯瞰能一覽中央廣場以及明亮顯眼的祈禱室。

這裡還能看到另一處地方，那就是軍方墓園。

果然沒錯。康納的猜想是對的，漢克從來沒能從三任騎手死亡的陰影中饒過自己，拒絕任何人馴服、成為所有人口中受詛咒的惡龍，只是為了能夠被送去處理寧靜死亡的神所，為無法償還的自責中謝罪。

「這裡很好，我不喜歡廣場上禁衛軍形式走場的追悼會。」

「夜晚的祈禱室非常明亮，很美。」

漢克沒有對康納的話有任何反應，牠只是靜靜地往中央廣場看著，康納也隨著禁聲，安靜地陪著他的龍追悼。

直到儀式結束、神職人員開始進出祈禱室撤出熄滅的燭台一點一點拆除圓頂時，漢克才仰頭發出一聲清澈的龍吼，震盪著康納的心弦隨之悲傷。

「漢克……」

他不自覺地跨過漢克所劃清的界線，伸手撫摸牠的龍吻。

「那不是你的錯。」

康納捧著漢克的龍吻，以額頭輕輕摩擦。

「我不會留下你，希望你相信我。」

隔天睜開眼睛時，康納很意外看到的是龍舍的天花板。

昨晚他什麼時候睡著的？康納只記得他與漢克待到很晚，不知不覺睡著了都不知道。

接著更意外的是康納發現牠是被巨大的銀白龍翅掩蓋在下，龍尾朝他這邊收攏著，獸類高熱的體溫摀得他感覺不到一絲寒冷。

是漢克帶他回來、並且允許他在牠身邊睡覺。這個認知令康納非常高興，激動得有些得寸進尺趴在龍的肚腹那蹭蹭觸感極佳的龍鱗。

漢克當然是醒著的，牠只睜開一隻眼就又睡了回去，龍尾的尖兒像是心情不錯的甩了甩。

※

內亂戰爭拖延了兩年，當康納與其他新兵加入戰場時戰況快速的由僵持轉為上風，轉變大到他們抵達時其實已經算是接近尾聲。

軍隊的戰力足以迅速平定這場內亂，尤其戰力極高的有翼龍幾乎都投入戰爭，照理來說佔領航空戰域後對龍騎手而言掃蕩叛軍只是「清掃工作」而已，但叛軍生於國內，自然也非常清楚如何牽制龍群。

被牽制的龍與騎手無法發揮完全的戰力，只是對方再怎麼拖延，武力的差異終究不是小手段就能填補上的，當叛軍拉起比拚消耗的長期戰序幕時便注定了他們的失敗。

終於消耗殆盡的叛軍在軍隊一次次的進攻下後退戰線，佔領的城市、工廠、碉堡都被軍隊收復，龍騎手不再被干擾後發揮他們強大的戰力，迅速摧毀了叛軍最後的作戰指揮總部以及武器庫，只能往最後的佔領地落荒而逃。

伊森堡奪回戰成為終結這場戰爭的最終戰，作戰執行的前一夜營地繚繞著肅殺之氣，康納端著盛了肉湯的杯子窩在漢克身旁，卻是一點食慾都沒有。

即使參與過幾場掃蕩戰康納已經習慣了這種氣氛，卻仍被消散不去的血臭、煙霧的味道惹得反胃，漢克見康納沒有吞下幾口又用龍吻推他的肩膀，強迫他還是要吃下去。

最終戰說來已經沒有作戰的意義，叛軍逃入碉堡後已經沒有任何反擊的餘地，但他們堅持不投降之下軍隊只能祭出殲滅命令，先由龍騎手由空對地進行廣域穿透攻擊，再由陸軍進行掃蕩。

所有人都認為這會是場輕鬆的戰役，直到後半夜第一聲龍吼響起，再來是龍群的躁動驚醒整個營地，他們才驚覺那些叛軍根本沒打算放棄。

那聲龍吼傳來時最先反應過來的是康納，他很清楚那種吼叫是雄龍興奮發情的聲音，可是現在根本不是龍群發情的季節。

過於擔心漢克的康納顧不上穿好軍服，隨便披上後拉開帳棚便往龍群趕去。

一些同樣聽出不對勁的隨軍飼育員也一起到龍群附近，但他們根本無法靠近，龍群已經陷入發情的熱潮，交配本能支配了原本的睿智，年輕的雄龍胡亂找頭雌龍就想交尾，過於濃烈的氣味中有一股甜膩的麝香，飼育員很快就推測出是有人在龍群投入了引誘龍群發情的揮發性藥劑。

冰冷的刀光忽然從樹林劃出。康納立刻拉過沒有防備的飼育員拔劍擋下，現在他已經無法分神尋找漢克是否安好，他得保護飼育員回到營地。

突然一陣龍吼從天傳來，接著一道灼熱的龍息吐在這片樹林裡瞬間燃燒起來，叛軍的慘叫此起彼落，康納抬頭一看，發現是他的銀白翼龍。

「漢克！」

康納對著漢克比劃幾個手勢，牠理解的拍翅於樹林上方盤旋，等康納帶著飼育員動作時在上空護衛一同隨著飛回營地。

可當回到營地時現場是一片混亂，營區被叛軍偷襲，康納快速掃視確認所有人沒有太多損傷後讓飼育員回到有護衛的補給車上，指揮在空中的漢克加入反擊。

第一波攻擊很快就結束了，叛軍即使偷襲也沒有給軍隊造成太多的傷亡，只是現在龍群陷入發情熱，原本由空域進行的對地轟炸是行不通了，軍官緊急開召開會議，在討論備案的同時眼光放在了康納以及沒陷入發情熱的漢克身上。

畢竟漢克是頭五十幾歲的龍了，那種誘發發情的藥劑對牠沒有用，而康納……軍官們知道康納曾與龍拚魔壓的傳言，當然他們也知道這不是傳言，若是康納率先駕馭漢克從中截斷叛軍補給，陸軍就能迅速的掃蕩前段殘兵，進而直接進攻剩沒有多少軍力的伊森堡。

但是康納再怎麼優秀，也只能算是個新兵……軍官們有些兩難，他們不是不能放棄空域作戰由陸面進攻，只是這樣多少會有所傷亡，自從內亂爆發後拖延兩年沒有解決令他們門面掃地，好不容易近期快速反攻的捷報挽救了軍隊的面子，最終戰說什麼都得打得漂亮。

「我可以升任。」

康納很快地就能察覺軍官們擔憂的政治與名譽問題，他在軍官詫異的眼神中筆直的行禮，開口詢問。

「請問多久後執行作戰？」

走出帳篷時康納已經整理好原本凌亂的軍服，他的配劍以及弓都準備妥當，當樹林亮起薄薄的晨光時騎上漢克的龍背快速上升飛行。

原本應該是十幾位騎手與龍進行的對地轟炸只剩下一個人，若是要摧毀一個碉堡的話確實不可能，但如果只是截斷中間補給的話對康納而言算是輕而易舉。

他甚至可以多幫忙轟炸幾個區域。

剛才目睹龍群發情時那濃重的氣味還在鼻腔繚繞，但現在的康納已經不會像軍校時期那樣容易被撩起情慾，因為他已經認定了唯一那一頭龍。

忍不住又輕撫了銀白的龍頸，引來漢克疑惑的回眸，康納只是搖搖頭，執起弓搭上箭拉緊弓弦，魔壓與漢克一同迅速飆升。

「瑪哈亞基達因，三百一十三支火焰箭矢，焚燒大地。」

嘴裡呢喃的咒語是對敵人的死亡宣告，康納的雙眼因魔力沸騰成琥珀的金棕色，火焰纏繞在箭矢不停的壓縮，到達頂峰時隨鬆開的弓弦往地面射出。

同時龍吼響徹雲霄，龍息與箭矢分裂成數百發炎之箭雨，劃破大氣為叛軍降下死亡的災難。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 加爾拉以及瑪哈亞基達因是P系列的風屬性與火屬性攻擊技能，因為想不到咒語乾脆借用一下(


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 來自皇冬的人獸梗。龍x騎手。注意，是人獸，人獸！  
> 漢克就只是頭不會講人話也不會變成人的龍！

康納的戰果令軍隊士氣大漲，很快陸軍把叛軍掃蕩殆盡往伊森堡進攻，不到半日便將最後被佔領的碉堡奪回。

「這都是你的功勞，康納！是你讓我們贏的如此漂亮！」

軍官對返回地面的康納讚賞有加，只是剛剛施展廣域術式讓康納有些頭暈目眩，要不是漢克在旁邊可以倚靠著，現在康納早就暈得連站都站不直了。

「噢，我知道你肯定累了，但最後還得麻煩你一件事情。把這個捷報傳回帝都，連同龍群發情而不受控的事情也一起報告，請軍隊派馬車來接這些沒有龍可以飛回家的騎手們。」

「收到，隊長。」

「稟報完之後你就可以直接休息，先預祝你能授勳白銀榮譽，優秀的騎手！」

原本決戰前夜的肅殺之氣已經蕩然無存，戰勝後的士兵們手裡端著豐盛的吃食以及酒水狂歡，而那些因為龍還在躁動發情而沒能得以發揮的騎手們此刻也放下心中的鬱悶一同享樂——畢竟現在他們也沒有回帝都的手段。

與享受勝利戰果的軍營不同，康納幾乎是馬不停蹄的還沒喘一口氣就得進行空中行軍，沒時間坐下享用營地裡豐盛的軍糧，隨意拿條營養乾糧靠在漢克身邊慢慢咀嚼。

施放廣域術式後面露的些許疲勞讓漢克有些擔心，龍吻駝著肩膀似乎是在催促康納應該先休息一下。

「沒問題的，伊森堡到帝都不是特別長的距離。」

康納把剩下幾口乾糧塞進嘴打起精神趕跑了原本的疲勞，他安撫的摸摸漢克的龍頸，跨上龍背拉起韁繩啟程。

似乎是不希望長途飛行累壞康納，漢克為牠的騎手展開屏障阻擋風壓後疾速飛行，硬是將需要一天的飛行距離壓在半天以內，於入夜前降落到帝都軍營的龍舍前。

康納躍下龍背後牽著韁繩引導漢克回到龍舍內，難掩高興得抱住牠銀白的龍頸。

「謝謝你，漢克。這段飛行讓我輕鬆很多。」

臉頰忍不住磨蹭滑順的鱗片，似乎是感到難為情，漢克用龍吻推開康納，一聲像是咕噥的低吼滑過喉嚨，鼻子噴了小小的火花後逕自趴臥下來。

離開龍舍後鼻子嗅到了一點點雄龍特殊的氣味，像是……發情？那極淡的味道稍縱即逝，康納疑惑地回頭觀望龍舍，遠遠的還能瞧見漢克安分的窩在裡頭。

或許是營地沾到的龍群發情氣味還在鼻間繚繞？康納不怎麼放心的推測。

完成匯報後康納總算能夠好好的休息，然而一路上他的腦子裡都是那股在龍舍嗅到的雄龍氣味。

漢克的年紀已經53歲，確實是條步入中年末的雄龍，但就龍的平均繁殖期來說漢克現在仍有繁衍能力，在營地時除非正巧不在龍群中，不然叛軍所用的揮發性藥劑對牠其實也是有效的。

有可能……其實有用，只是因為年紀的關係發作比較晚？想到這個可能性康納更加擔憂，從快步變成奔跑向龍舍跑去。

「漢克！」

推開龍舍大門時裡頭仍是靜悄悄一片，康納緊張的看向銀白色雄龍，牠就跟他離開時一樣趴臥在那，但龍背明顯的起伏，沙啞的低吼一下又一下的滾過喉嚨，像是努力用呼吸緩解什麼不舒服似的。

漢克睜開那雙藍色的雙眼，一見到康納立刻抬起頭朝他吼叫，明顯的警告不准靠近牠。

那種味道更明顯了，即使很淡、康納還是捕捉到了空氣裡屬於雄龍發情的氣味，他的腦袋快速飛轉，帝都裡已經沒有有翼龍了，不可能找到一頭雌龍給漢克發洩被藥劑挑起的發情性慾。

一頭……雌龍？腦袋閃過的是教書程序化的處理方式，可僅僅只是閃過的瞬間，康納馬上感受到了厭惡以及……忌妒。

他不想要漢克與其他雌龍交尾。

為什麼一直以來告訴自己不行呢？或許這就是機會……

隨著空氣裡漢克發情的氣味逐漸佔據腦袋，來自內心的赤裸渴望在康納的耳邊輕聲低語著。

一直以來被自我約束的慾望此刻如猛烈的洪水將康納滅頂。

「漢克……冷靜點。」

康納解下身上的配劍，緩步朝漢克走去，執意地靠近引起龍的強烈排斥，熟悉的魔力再次凝聚起來，隨時都能將康納揮出龍舍之外。

但這股攻擊性尖銳的魔壓被康納釋放的同等魔力安撫，像是柔軟的藤蔓緩緩地纏繞上去瓦解所有的尖刺、最後將其如收進刀鞘般的包裹住，中和化解即將撲面而來的魔壓。

以魔力安撫去化解龍的攻擊的前提是要擁有與龍相當的魔力，這是康納摸索出來的方法，大概也只有他有勇氣這樣用。見漢克的魔力被中和得減弱後康納再一次朝牠靠近，終於雙手觸摸到了銀白如雪的龍鱗。

「我知道你很難受，漢克。」

康納全身倚靠在漢克身上、環抱著雄龍粗壯的龍頸，身子難耐的緩緩扭動，手掌也輕巧的上下撫摸著光滑的鱗片。

宛如愛撫一般的觸摸令雄龍發情的氣味又更加濃烈，康納幾乎要迷醉在這個氣味裡，他的雙腿微微打開、偷偷夾著龍雄狀的胸頸宛如自慰一般的摩擦。

漢克發出怒吼，張嘴咬朝康納的肩膀猛地咬下，卻又不敢傷到他、只咬住騎手純白的軍服便想往外甩出去。

但漢克沒能如願，康納緊緊的抱著牠，那整齊嚴密的軍服反而被龍牙撕咬扯破，露出人類藏於衣物底下帶著零散痣點、白皙精瘦的身體。

康納聞到屬於漢克發情的氣味又更濃烈了點，這讓他感到狂喜——漢克對他產生性慾，他們此時渴求著彼此。

「別拒絕我，漢克。」

康納宛如交尾中與雄龍交頸的雌龍，用脖子與臉頰磨蹭著漢克、撫摸到龍頸一處細密柔軟的逆鱗。

「讓我幫你。」

龍吼再次咆哮而出，那雙湛藍的龍眼被欲望徹底支配、渲染成了深沉的暴雨。

那件被扯破的軍服、合身的褲子、包裹小腿的硬皮軍靴都被褪棄於地上，康納完全赤裸的擁抱漢克，光是龍鱗與肌膚親密接觸就讓他興奮不已，康納喘息著弓起身子，那些光滑的密鱗一片接著一片擦過全身、尤其是磨擦過乳頭時都讓他顫慄。

幾聲軟糯的呻吟傳入漢克巨大龍角下的耳鼓，牠感覺本來體溫偏涼的人類此刻越來越熱，散發著從來沒在康納身上聞過的甜香，那誘人的香氣勾引著牠彎下脖子、伸出舌頭舔舐著那透出紅潤的肩膀以及纖細的脖頸。

「啊……哈啊……」

濕熱粗糙的舌面磨過後頸時康納敏感得收緊抱著漢克的手，腳尖忍不住踮起讓小腹更貼近漢克，已經勃起的性器蹭到細密的龍鱗更是顫抖著吐出一灘情水，抹在鱗片上晶亮一片。

人類的淫水氣味不停刺激漢克的嗅覺，牠配合著康納小幅磨蹭的身體擺動龐大的身軀，本來反進體內的陰莖已經完全勃起，粗長的一對正蓄勢待發的挺翹著，更因為發情而溢出大量的前液。

康納當然注意到了，但實際看到時還是愣了一下。他知道也實際看過雄龍身下成對的兩根陰莖勃起後的樣子，可漢克的顯然比之前看過得還要大多了，康納無法自拔的越發興奮，更多的淫水從性器頂端沿著柱身滑下，沾得囊袋以及會陰都濕黏一片，後穴更是飢渴的不停收縮。

就如同漢克被發情催使得急於宣洩，康納也已經迫不及待想與這頭雄偉美麗的雄龍交尾。

柔軟的吻隨著舌尖一點一點地往下，康納靈巧地鑽進漢克的下身，舌頭經過雄龍強壯的胸到柔軟的腹肚、最後舔上陰莖的尖端時引起雄龍急躁的喘息，他不再調皮的逗弄漢克，轉過身與正彎下脖子垂視他的深藍龍眼對視，抬起腳跨上其中一根陰莖上夾緊大腿，前後擺動的讓自己小巧的性器與龍炙熱巨碩的勃起一同摩擦。

龍的陰莖熱燙無比，隨著動作不留縫隙的蹭過康納的柱身、囊袋、會陰以及腿根一切敏感細嫩的肌膚，僅僅只是這樣反覆的磨蹭就讓他舒服的差點射出來，康納哼著鼻音忍耐射精的高潮，卻還是洩了一點出來。

一小攤微涼的精水抹在雄龍熱燙的住身上，漢克衝動的吼叫著挺動陰莖，獸類濕黏的前液沾滿人類的腿間讓抽插更加順暢，康納努力站穩夾緊腿扭腰給漢克更多的快感，雙手沾取那些黏液愛撫自己胸前，把被龍鱗磨得勃起的乳頭玩弄得更加飽滿挺翹。

康納對如何玩弄自己的身體非常有經驗，那些幻想與龍獸交時的自慰手法此刻全派上用場，雙手撫弄下他呻吟的更加動情，愛撫夠敏感的乳尖後帶著薄繭手輕輕往下、滑過大腿外側到自己圓潤的屁股色情的揉捏擠下，撥開臀瓣讓漢克的另一根陰莖滑進股間夾緊。

熾熱的肉棒跳動著一下又一下磨過敏感的穴口，康納翹著屁股一起服務漢克的兩根陰莖，黏稠的體液同樣把他的屁股磨得濕淋淋一片，康納伸手去被潤得濕滑的後穴，動情的皺褶很容易地將摁壓的兩根手指吃進去。

「哈……漢克……啊……」

康納沙啞的呻吟飽含著情慾，嘴裡不停喊著他心愛的雄龍，指尖將漢克分泌出的大量前液推進深處、熟門熟路的在腸肉中抽送，他急躁的為自己擴張，兩根手指在滿是體液蜜穴裡開合發出黏稠的水聲，配合著扭腰不停刮搔著深處鼓脹的肉核，努力的讓自己快點擴張好與漢克交尾。

人類發情的甜膩香氣不停刺激著漢克，牠等不及的用被夾在股間的陰莖去試探被康納自己玩弄得濕濘一片的蜜穴，尖端靈活地隨手指插入，康納滿足的哼出聲來，撤出手指反手抱著漢克因發情而張開鱗片的腹肚，隨時可以讓那根已經探入穴口的陰莖插到更深處填滿他。

漢克進得很慢，較尖細的頭部很容易進入，可當進入的部分越粗大、承歡的人類也越加吃力，顯然那小巧緊緻的蜜穴還不夠能吃下雄龍過於龐大的陰莖。

即使發情之下漢克再怎麼難受，牠也不願意弄傷康納，便又抬起後腿拔出只有淺淺插進去的陰莖，在康納困惑的回頭注視下往後退幾步，用龍吻推了他的肩膀讓康納跪趴在地。

如同雌獸般雌伏著，康納以為是這個體位漢克才好動作，便乖巧的翹高屁股，等待那根雄偉的陰莖插入他。

然而並非康納所預料的那樣，反而是某種柔軟貼上他的後穴，那又濕又軟的觸感驚得康納發出聲尖叫，他立刻猜到是漢克的舌頭，還沒來得及制止那條舌頭便靈活的鑽入蜜穴內攪動。

龍的舌頭很長，模仿性交般的抽插也留心探索人類的敏感點，漢克很明白嬌小的人類需要更多擴張，舌頭刮搔腸肉敏感的黏膜、直到摁壓到一處鼓突火熱的肉核，康納瞬間顫抖著發出不曾哼出的高亢吟叫，就連蜜穴都甜蜜的縮緊、吮著龍舌像是渴求更多般，甚至舌尖都能品到點康納深處泌出的情液。

康納沒想到龍的舌頭這麼長，連手指只能勉強搔到的前列腺都能照顧到，弱點被發現後雄龍專心致志的舔弄將那處挑逗得鼓脹顫抖，靈活的舌頭試圖將那小巧熱燙的肉核捲起仔細疼愛。

「漢克……漢克……」

劇烈的快感不停沖刷進腦袋，康納被操得只能無助的喊著他深愛的雄龍，本來盤踞在小腹的射精感越疊越高，就在那條舌頭研過前列腺探到深處敏感的腔口時淹沒他，康納宛如高潮的雌龍嗚噎出誘人的鼻音，下身挺翹的性器在毫無被愛撫下射出黏稠的精液。

高潮的人類泌出了更多情液，濕淋淋的混合著被當作潤滑的體液唾液澆在漢克的舌頭上，穴肉更是軟糯的一縮又一縮，精液的腥羶氣味刺激到了雄龍的嗅覺，漢克的雙眼被情慾燒得更加暗沉，舌頭撤出來後伏在牠的人類上方，換上蓄勢待發的陰莖抵在不停張合的穴口上，不等康納射完便直接插入那柔軟的蜜穴裡。

還在高潮中抽搐的穴肉被雄龍熾熱的陰莖燙得敏感的收縮著，濕熱柔軟的吸吮爽得漢克滾過一聲沙啞的龍吼，龍爪摁著康納的肩膀挺腰進得更深。

粗大的陰莖一點一點的撐開蜜穴，把長年不滿足的空虛感完全塞滿，康納幾乎是感覺不到一點疼痛，被填滿的滿足感延長了他的高潮，已經射完的性器都忍不住顫抖著又吐出一灘精水。

與龍相比人類實在是嬌小許多，漢克顧及著不弄傷康納，陰莖只挺入不到半截便小心翼翼的抽插，牠趴伏下身體貼契著人類的後背，龍鱗磨蹭著細嫩的肌膚彷彿愛撫一般的分散康納被插入時的不適。

漢克垂下龍頸親吻康納潮紅的臉頰，感受到雄龍的溫柔康納也抬頭蹭了蹭龍吻，從性成熟起禁錮的慾望此刻全部傾瀉而出，才剛剛高潮過的性器很快又一次勃起，漢克淺淺的抽插撞擊著前列腺，康納雖然舒服得要顫抖著化成一攤春水，但他卻貪心的想要更多。

「很舒服，漢克……你可以再深點……」

康納甜蜜的扭腰渴求，甚至自己擺動著身體試圖將雄龍粗壯的陰莖吞得更深。

「填滿我……」

面對人類貪婪的欲求，漢克舔舐康納臉頰與脖頸上的汗水，順應的挺腰進得更加深入，尖細的前段靈活的鑽入層層堆疊的嫩肉，柱身鼓脹跳動的撐開黏膜、不留空隙的將深處填滿。

漢克每下的抽送都將自己進得更深，這過程像是沒有盡頭一般，熱燙的陰莖把穴肉撐得滿滿的，每次抽插都能重重輾過敏感的前列腺，快感刺激得康納無法克制生理眼淚的滑下，屁股卻是貪婪的配合雄龍的抽插扭動，彷彿是不滿足於此刻銷魂蝕骨的快感，終於在完全吞嚥下粗長的柱身時尖細的頂端撞到了深處軟腔的結腸口。

瞬間過大的快感讓康納腦袋一片空白只能發出如同被掐著脖子的尖叫，身下的性器彷彿高潮般的跳動卻沒有洩出精液，他驚慌地伸手摀著小腹，纖細的腰一塌軟下去就讓另一根被冷落的陰莖滑入背後。

雄龍似乎找到了能夠不傷到康納又能撫慰第二根陰莖的方法，牠沉下身再一次貼緊康納的後背，隨著交尾的動作陰莖一下又一下在龍鱗與人類脊椎的溝壑中抽插，終於得到愛撫的器官不停分泌出前液，混合著康納的汗水澆淋在他的背後一片濕滑。

此刻康納徹底被漢克操開，後穴被填得滿滿的、如同滿是甜汁的蜜壺柔軟的收縮，敏感的黏膜都能清楚感覺到陰莖上不停鼓動的青筋，發情中的雄龍彷彿有用不完的體力，每一下抽插又快又深、重重的輾過被操得腫脹的肉核深深滑入親吻細嫩的結腸口，摁在小腹的手好似都能隔著薄薄的肚皮摸到那根雄偉滾燙的陰莖。

如同內臟被撫摸般的快感幾乎要讓康納的腦袋融化，雄龍夾在他身後的另一根陰莖也一跳一跳的撞擊著他，就好像他渾身都被漢克用來交媾一樣，康納酥軟得渾身無力，只剩屁股高高翹著迎合與雄龍的交尾，汗水蒸騰著情慾以及漢克發情時獨有的麝香令康納興奮不已，他迷離的雙眼微微上吊，就連舌頭都微微伸出，似是渴求疼愛的蕊芯。

身下的人類太過誘人，本伏在康納脖頸間舔舐的漢克看到那嫩紅的舌尖，忍不住誘惑的摩娑過去，伸出龍舌捲起小小幼嫩的舌尖與他交纏，緩緩深入人類的口中填滿。

這下康納是真的被漢克完全佔有，不論是後面的蜜穴還是前面的嘴都被漢克塞得滿滿，強烈的快感與被滿足的幸福感充斥著他的大腦，康納為漢克完全打開他的身體，穴肉深處被不停研磨的腔口都動情得微微張開，邀請他的雄龍入侵他、狠狠的佔有他。

雄龍的陰莖探到那小小的隙縫便靈活的鑽進去，瞬間軟腔被進入、撐開的酸脹感將快感昇華，如同一束白光在腦中炸開，康納甚至不知道自己喊了什麼，身體劇烈的抽搐著高潮、硬挺多時的性器也射出大量的精水。

高潮時痙攣的穴肉瞬間收緊著粗大的陰莖吸吮，漢克被夾得發出咆哮，用力挺動數下後擠進那縮緊著的腔口到滿是淫水的濕滑軟腔中成結，陰莖結死死堵住溢出之水的腔口快速震動著射精。

獸類的精液濃稠而高熱，一股接著一股的不停灌注在人類狹窄的軟腔內，滿脹得腹肚都有種被射滿的垂脹感，康納嗚噎著發出像是求饒的鼻音，維持清醒的那一縷絲線被拉得緊繃、最終終於還是斷裂開來。

當康納清醒時首先感覺到的是一陣濕濡，迷茫的棕眼轉醒便看到漢克正不停的舔舐他的臉頰與脖子，一雙脫離發情而清澈的藍眼正擔心的看著他。

原來他被操到暈過去了。康納彎起安撫的微笑伸手撫摸銀白的龍吻。

「我沒事，漢克。嗯……」

康納嘗試想挪動身體，但牽動堵在體內的陰莖結令他敏感的輕哼，雄龍的射精已經結束，那些熱燙的精液不只灌滿他的肚子、背上也滿滿是漢克射出來的濁白，鼻腔裡都是他們高潮後腥羶的味道。

康納喜歡這樣，裡裡外外都是屬於漢克的味道。

聽到人類的哼吟漢克又蹭蹭康納的臉頰，一臉愧疚的樣子像是牠做了什麼不可挽回的錯誤一樣，康納回蹭著銀白的龍吻，親吻著細滑的鱗片。

「我很好，漢克……能讓我先趴下來嗎？」

漢克聽話的低下身體慢慢將還被未消退的陰莖堵住的人類放下，小心翼翼地趴伏在康納身上深怕不小心壓到他。

「不需要自責，漢克。如果你真的覺得對不起我的話，之後好好聽命就行了。」

康納伸手撫摸著龍吻以及龍頸，那漾起一點點狡詐的微笑在情潮餘韻中的酡紅臉龐上就像是被灌溉滋養般的風情萬種，撫摸雄龍頸側的手在逆鱗處若有似無的畫圈。

「你聽起來可能認為很瘋狂，但我愛你、並且想跟你交尾很久了。」

面對人類撩撥般的調情，漢克又挺動了下身將還被蜜穴嫩肉包裹的陰莖埋得更深，惹得康納甜膩的哼出呻吟，銀白色粗長的龍尾纏繞上康納伸直的雙腿，親暱的如同交配完的愛侶一樣。

巨大的翅膀垂伏在兩側，獸類高熱的體溫暖得感覺不到寒冷，康納滿足的與漢克溫存，等待成結的陰莖消退。

漢克像是吻夠了康納的臉頰，抬起龍吻在纖細的頸肩摩娑，最後落在是康納敏感帶的後頸上。

「嗯……漢克？啊……」

康納本還困惑漢克的動作，但下一秒略略刺痛的酥麻從後頸傳來，才發現原來是漢克「吻」了他。

龍向騎手宣示完全的忠誠時會於騎手身上留下牙痕，而這也是騎手完全信任龍才有勇氣接受，龍會在咬出牙痕時注入特殊的激素，令不怎麼重的咬痕留下清晰的痕跡。

這種儀式被稱為吻。

通常牙痕都會留在騎手的手背上，此時漢克卻吻在康納的後頸，比起宣示忠誠、反而更像是宣示主權般的占有。

「這代表你也愛我嗎？漢克。」

康納撫摸後頸新生的牙痕，看見漢克如海般深邃與深情的龍眼便不再多問，垂下眼簾張開嘴與漢克的龍舌交纏。

※

帝都的軍營內有個大家都知道的秘密。

他們自豪的騎手騎著曾被謠傳為詛咒的銀龍於戰場無往不利，誓約的龍吻印在騎手後頸，他既是白銀的榮耀也是銀龍深愛的戀人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在漢克經歷過這次發情後，本來不再發情的牠像是被打開開關一樣，大約每個月會發情一次，尤其到春天時更加劇烈，康納總會在這時請假不出勤，跟漢克關在龍舍裡一整天的交合。  
> 雖然此時的康納已經因為授勳白銀勳章而升階許多，擁有自己的房間以及龍舍，但這個事情仍然成了軍隊裡大家都知道的第二個秘密。


End file.
